Teen Love
by ForeverCharmedChick
Summary: PiperLeo high school fic no paige or magic Piper Halliwell has a crush on the popular kid,Leo Wyatt,the only problem is she's a nerd.But does he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1: Have you heard?

**Teen Love**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed,it belongs to the WB.

**A/N:**This is story of Prue, Piper and Phoebe in High School.Pipers a nerd,so she's not exactly looking foward to the new school year.When she meets Leo Wyatt she thinks he's just another popular kid,little does she know,they'll fall in love and he'll completly change her life.

Prue Halliwell:18

Piper Halliwell:16

Phoebe Halliwell:15

Andy Trudeau:18

Leo Wyatt:17

Piper Halliwell woke on Monday morning to the sound of her alarm clock.She yawned,why was she up so early?It was only 7:30.As she was thinking about this her sister Phoebe bounced into the room."Piper....Piper get up!"

"Alright...I'm up."She let out another yawn.

"Good,'cos you'll be late for school."

"Oh......crap...I forgot it was the first day of the new school year,"Piper hated school,it wasn't because she didn't get good grades,it was because she was a nerd and everywhere she went people made fun of her,especially Stevie and Tanya.

"Well,anyway...Grams made you breakfast and wants you down there now,"

"Ok,"Piper headed for the stairs,when she noticed Phoebe wasn't behind her"Well aren't you coming?"

"No...can't be late for school...can I?"Piper smiled Phoebe, was never at school on time.

When Piper walked into the kitchen,she saw that Grams had made her pancakes,her favourite.

"Thanks Grams,"Piper sighed.

"Your welcome.So are you looking foward to school?"

"You know I'm not,"

"I know the other kids tease you..but its differant this year..."

"No..its not,"Piper muttered,under her breath,though she knew Grams could hear her.

-------------------------------------------------

The first day of school was a bit of a blur.Piper was walking to thecafeteria,when her friend Louise caught up with her.

"Hey..Piper,have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About the new guy,Leo,every girl in the school's after him..Its because of Leo Tanya broke up with Stevie."

"Wait.....Tanya broke up with Stevie?!"

Just then Stevie,James,Andy..and most of the other popular guys,walked down the hallway,but with them was a guy that Piper had never seen before.Piper melted,he was so cute!He had emerald green eyes and sandy blonde hair that was sticking up in the most gorgeous way ever!

"Th...thats Leo?"Asked Piper,when she finally caught her breath.

"Yep...thats him,"but Piper wasn't really listening,she was too busy thinking about Leo

Piper Halliwell had a crush on Leo Wyatt.....................

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know....short chapter.I' ll do chapter two soon...Leo's gonna meet Piper.**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Piper has a crush!

**Teen Love**

**Chapter two**

Disclaimer:I don't own charmed the WB do.

**A/N:**Hi I hope you liked chapter one.I know it was short,I'm sorry I'll try and make this chapter longer.Enjoy!

-----------------------------

Piper was sitting in the livingroom,reading a book

"What you doin'?"Phoebe asked,walking in.

"Nothing,"Piper closed the book and put it on the table.

"So!!!"Asked Phoebe,a little too enthuisiasticly "Have you met the new hottie yet?"

"Who?Leo?"Piper regreted her words as soon as they came from her mouth._Damn,_Piper thought,_now Phoebe'll know I like him_.

"Yeah....so do you like him?"

"I......I ....uh......"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"Phoebe shrieked.

"Piper has a crush....Piper has a crush."Phoebe said,in a sing-song voice.

"Wait.....Piper has a..crush?"Prue asked walking in and plopping herself next to Piper.

"Yeah!...On the new hottie......Leo!"

"Uh....Prue when are you and Andy getting back together?"Piper asked,changing the subject.

"Will you please quit asking me that?Thats all you've been talking about ever since Rodger..."Prue stopped and Phoebe looked uncomfortable.Prue had dated Andy for a year,and then they ,to everyone's surprise,broke up.Last year Prue went out with a guy called Rodger,then Rodger had tried to kiss Phoebe.Phoebe swore it was Rodger who tried to kiss her,but sometimes Prue didn't sound entirelly convinced.

Prue sat up straight, "Anyway,Piper,stop trying to change the subject.....So spill...Where did you meet him?"

"Dinners..Ready!"Called Grams,before Piper could even attempt to ansewer Prue's question.

All through dinner Phoebe and Prue kept giggling and mouthing 'leo' to Piper.

Grams frowned"Ok girls....Whats up?"

"Piper has a crush!"Phoebe burst out.

"Yes...on Leeooo."Prue smirked.

"You have a crush honey?"Grams looked at Piper "Tell me about this Leo.."

Piper rolled her eyes "Honestly..Phoebe...You and your big mouth!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Piper was walking out of class,as usual,minding her own buisness,when Stevie Larns called her name"Hey!"He chuckled "Its Piper pepper hair!"He and Billy both started laughing.

Piper fought back tears.

"Shut up Stevie!"Said Leo glancing at Piper."Leave her alone and stop being such an ass."

"And who the hell are you....Her boyfriend?"

Leo choose to ignore Stevie's words and turned to Piper, "He had no right saying that....Just ignore him."He smiled.

"Thanks."Said Piper,returning the smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Piper was in her bedroom.There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"Asked Prue.

"Yeah!"

Prue walked in.

"Leanne told me what Stevie said....You ok?"

Piper frowned "Yeah,"she said "I'm kinda used to it ."

Prue smiled "It was pretty nice of Leo to stand for you,though..wasn't it?"

"Yeah.."Piper agreed "I suppose so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hoped you liked it.....Next chapter soon....And there's a new couple but its not Piper and Leo,so who could it be????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: You can be just like me!

**Teen Love**

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer:I don't own charmed,the WB do.

**A/N:** So have you guessed????????Well I'll give you a hint she's a Halliwell.....

-----------------------------------------------

It was official,Prue and Andy were back together,though nobody was surprised,it was only a matter of time.Seemingly Rodger had called Prue a sluty little bitch,Andy overheard and beat the shit out of him.Rodger had ended up with two black eyes and a nose bleed and Andy had got suspended,but Andy didn't care he and Prue were back together and more in love than ever,and that was all that mattered to him.

It was a dark night and Piper was in the livingroom,she could hear the wind blowing,outside.Prue had went to the movie's with Andy._She must be freezing,_thought Piper,she had went in her tiniest skirt and a skimpy little top,Grams nearly fainted when she saw her.There was a rustling of keys as Prue unlocked the door.Prue and Andy walked in hand-in-hand smiling.

"So did you have fun tonight?"Andy asked Prue.

"You bet I did.I was with you."

"Hey guys .... So,how was the big date?"Piper asked.

Prue stared at Piper as if she was seeing her for the first time"It was ...great!"She stood up and turned to Andy "So can I get you anything...a soda....a cup of coffee......"

Andy smiled"Oh...I think I can think of a few things..."

"I bet you can."Prue leaned down and gave Andy a short,but meaningful kiss on the lips.Andy whispered something in her ear and she sat on his lap and they shared a longer,more passionate kiss.

Piper frowned "I'm going to bed."She mumbled....but the other two were probably too..preoccupied to hear.As Piper walked passed Phoebe's room she heard Phoebe giggling,and talking in her innocent voice,so she slowly opened the door,Phoebe was on the phone and when she,eventully noticed Piper,she made furious hand motions,signaling for Piper to get out.Piper smiled,Phoebe was obiously on the phone with her new boyfriend,Evan.....or Kevin..... or whatever his name was.

Piper walked into her room and ,as soon as her head hit the pillow,fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Piper was in the cafeteria eating lunch,when Prue,followed by Andy walked over, which was quite strange because Prue was one of themost popular girls in school and didn't really talk to Piper.

Prue sat down "Hey.."

"Oh...Hi Prue, hi Andy."She said as Andy sat down,beside Prue.

"So I was thinking ....I wanna do something good for other people.I was thinking of donating money to the_ San Francisco Earthquake society_ and then I remebered that Grams always said and.......I'm gonna give you a makeover and make you popular....Just think,this time next month you could be just like ME!!!!!!!!!!"

Piper nearly choked on the soda she was drinking"What!!"

"I know..its great isn't it!"

_I wouldn't excactly call it that_ ,Piper thought then she realised Prue had a serious face on,_Oh god...she can't be serious._

"So I gotta go.."Prue sighed "but at least think about it....remember,its a once in a lifetime oppartunaty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was in geography,Miss Hall was in the backround rabbling on about something,Piper was too busy thinking about what Prue had said to be listening.

Miss Hall stared at her, making her snap back to reality "PIPER HALLIWELL AND..........LEO WYATT!"

"Huh .."Piper muttered.

"We're partners,"said Leo,who was now sitting next to her.Piper looked blank."We've to pick a country,and do a project on it."

Suddenly the bell rang."So...do you wanna come to my place tonight?"

"Huh?"Was Leo Wyatt asking her out on a date!?

Leo looked embarrassed "To study"He said a little too quickly

"Uh...sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**I know ....Way too short ,but my mum says I've to log off in five minutes.**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Forget Him Piper Your a nerd!

**Teen Love**

**Chapter four**

**A/N:** Sorry I've not updated for a while.My life's been really busy,anyway my Dad made me take a three day break off my Laptop,then it broke and we've only just got it fixed.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers ,thanks.Hope you enjoy this chapter.

ding-dong

ding-dong

ding-ding,ding-dooonnngg.

Leo rang the doorbell,nervous.He held his breath.

"Piper _Leeo's_ here!"Said Prue smiling as she answered the door."Hi Leo my sister'll just be a minute."

Piper came to the door "Hi Leo."It had been a few days since she went to Leo's house to study,it had been a sucess so she invited Leo to come to her house to get some more work done.

Half an hour later Leo an Piper where in Piper's room discussing who would do what in their project of their country,which they had both decided was going to be Italy.

"So..."Said Piper,gazing into Leo's beautiful green eyes.

"So...What?"Asked Leo after a minute.

Piper turned as red as the scarlett jumper that Prue had forced her to wear."Well...I was thinking that since I like to cook,I could cook some of they little mini pizza's,"she mumbled.

Piper stared into his eye's and her heart sank._He doesn't like the idea_, she thought,_he thinks I'm just a lame geek._

Leo smiled "Do you know what I think,"he said in his husky voice,"I think thats a great idea...remember last week,when we had cookery class together,those brownies you made were the best I've ever tasted your a wonderful cook Piper Halliwell."Piper blushed,flattered Leo was such a nice,sensitive,caring boy.'NO,'that voice in the back off her head screamed out at her,'FORGET HIM PIPER.HE'S COOL AND POPULAR YOUR A NERD,DO YOU HEAR ME!YOUR A NERD!'.

Piper sighed.Oddly enough the voice was right,she was a nerd,but maybe,just maybe if she listened to Prue and did what she asked her reputation could improve maybe just a tiny bit...

It was a wet,damp day,about a week after Leo had went to Piper's house.Leo was thinking about this as he walked to school,he remembered the way Piper had sighed,why did everyone always have to give her such a hard time?She was,after all a nice,sensitive,caring girl.Leo knew lots of nice girls and had lots of girlfriends,but one thing was for sure he hadn't felt the way he felt about Piper about ANY girl before.Leo fondly remembered her deep brown eyes,the darkest brown,but not quite black.His friend Andy often described Piper's sister Prue like this...Then it hit him he,Leo Wyatt had a crush!He had a crush on Piper Halliwell!

Just then Leo felt a vibration in his pocket and his cell-phone started to ring."Leo here"

"Hey Wyatt,"came Stevie Larns' voice."Remember I told you that you could come to the movieson Saturday, with me,Andy and Billy...Well have you found a date yet?"

"Uh...no,but I was thinking of asking someone."

"Who?"

"N..nobody."

"Well whoever it is you better ask her fast 'coz I'm going with Cara,Billy's going with her sister Carol and Andy's going with that bitch,Prue Halliwell."

"ok,bye."

"See ya."

Leo was just putting his cell back in his pocket when he saw her,_here goes,_he thought and holding his breath he walked over.

"Piper?"

Piper and her friend eyed him suspiciously "Yes?"

"Um...me and my friends are going to the... um...movies..on s...Saturday...Prue is g...going with Andy and I..was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

A/N: So here's the question,will she or won't she?

It looks like you'll have to wait for Chapter five to find out

P.S. I'm sorry again for the wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 : So whadda ya say?

**Teen Love**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: So what's she gonna say?You're about to find out...**

Piper Halliwell stared at Leo.Was she hearing right?Did Leo Wyatt _ the _Leo Wyatt really want to go to the movies with _her_,Piper Halliwell?Or was it all some kind of lame joke.

"So...What do you say?"But since he was really nervous it came out more "So...Whadda ya say?"

Piper blushed realising how long she had been keeping him waiting."If you're joking around..."

"No,"He said quickly,"I wouldn't do that to _you_."And his words made Piper blush _even _more,if that was possible.

Piper noticed her friend Louise beckoning her.

"But,"he said,"That bastard Stevie is going...Though don't worry about him.My friend Andy is going too...he's taking your sister Prue."

"Leo...I would love to go with you,Stevie or no Stevie."

"Really...You mean that?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Pick you up at 6:30"

"Sure,"She started to walk away.

"Piper wait...I was thinking maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow?"

Piper smiled."That would be great."

"So...We'd better go before we're late."

Piper was at lunch she had told her friend Louise everything.Leo told his friend Andy and apparently Tanya Gibbons had heard all about it and,natuarully she told the WHOLE school.Phoebe was also sitting with them today for some strange reason,usually Phoebe was either skipping school with her trouble-making goth friends,eating lunch with her goth friends or eating lunch with her latest boyfriend.

"So,"Piper asked her younger sister,"Where's Ethan?"

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!"Phoebe shouted back."ITS KEVIN. K-E-V-I-N. KEVIN!"

There was a silence until Prue invited herself to walk over and join the table.

"Hi Prue,"Said Louise,glumly.

"Whats up with you three?"She asked.

"Seeing your face,"muttered Phoebe, but only Piper heard her.

"Uh...Prue what are you doing here?"Asked Piper.

"I meant what I said Piper,"she took out her cell,and dialed a number,"I will change you."

"Hey Joanne"said Prue to the women on the other line of the phone,"I was wondering if I could speak to Mr.Cartarilla.Oh he's with a client...well can I book two hair and nail appointments for Saturday around three.Yeah three fifeteen will be perfect.Thank you,Joanne.Bye."

Prue looked at Piper."You are free at that time aren't you."Piper opened her mouth to say something."Well,you are now...Oh and set your alarm for five thirty tomorrow will you?"

"Yeah,sure."Said Piper taking it all in.

"So about the whole Leo thing...I'm happy for you but my question is Why you?Out of all the girls in the school...I think you make a great couple.But Why you?"

"God Prue your such a bitch sometimes."Said Phoebe.

"What are you doing here anyway?"Prue gave her youngest sister a cold look."Shouldn't you be with Kurtis?"

**A/N: Sorry that the Chapter was so short.I'll make Chapter Six longer.**

**I would like more reviews please.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6:Its your first ever date!

**Teen Love**

**Chapter Six**

Piper woke on Thursday morning to the sound of her older sisters voice.She quickly checked her alarm clock 5:45,The she thought,what am I doing up at this time!

Prue was now standing next to her bed."Come on,piper. Wake up!"

Piper groaned,"Prue its quarter to six."

"Exactly.We've got lots to do."

"Like what?"

"Well you've got to get a shower,find something to wear,get your hair done,then make-up..."

"We're not allowed to wear make-up to school."

Prue ignored this and continued,"And you've got to cook."

"Why?"

"Well I know you always take a sack lunch...and I've decided to forgive you for that,just this once...because YOU are gonna make a sandwhich for Leo and pack two soda's and those lovely choc-chip cookies you made last night."

It was Lunchtime,and Piper was in the cafeteria,talking to her sisters,and waiting for Leo.

"So are you exited?"Asked Phoebe.

"Exited about what?"

"Well its your first _ever_ date."

"hmmm,"Piper muttered,not really listening,all she could think about was Leo.

"Hey,"Said Prue."Try and pay attention,I skipped chearleeding prctise for this!"

"You skipped chearleeding practise for this Prue,how pathetic!"Phoebe Exclaimed.

"Me pathetic!I was coming to school anyway,you actually came to school to see this!"

"No I didn't!I was coming here to see Kevin anyway.So take that you bitch!"This was the part where usually Piper would step in and do her middle sister thing,but this time she didn't,because she was to busy thibking about Leo.

Piper and Leo were sitting eating Lunch,and talking.Piper was really enjoying herself ,they were talking about everything,and she also enjoyed Leo's company he was always so sweet and nice and he never laughed at her,which made a change.

"So then my Mr Lomes asked were my english paper was and I told him the whole story,and he never believed me.I got detention,I had to write 'I must not make up terrible lies to excuse me from handing in my homework' a hundred and fi...Piper are you ok?"

"Huh?Oh yes,me I'm fine."Piper felt like someone was watching her,she know Prue,Phoebe and Louise would be,thats why she deliberatly sat as far away from them as possible.But that wasn't it,_Oh god,_she thought,_the whole school will be watching._And ahe slowly turned her head to see that the whole school was watching,but when they saw her nearly everyone turned their heads to cover it up.Nearly everyone,that is,except from Tanya,who stared right at Piper and mouthed 'Pepper hair.'

Apparently Leo had seen this too."Just ignore her,"He said,in a comforting way,"She's an evil slut,everyone knows it."

"I guess your right."

"That was a brilliant sanwhich,"Said Leo,changing the subject,he didn't want Piper to feel uncomfortable."Your an exellent cook.Our project's gonna be someb presentation."

"Thanks,"Piper mumbled,bushing,but she plucked up the courage to say,"Listen Leo,I've had a great time,I feel I can really talk to you without being embarrassed,thanks."

"Yeah,I've had fun too,I'm hoping that after tomorrow,we could maybe do it again sometime.What do you think?"

"I think thats a great Idea."

Phoebe was walking home from school, wondering why Kevin would stand her up and cut classes wihthout her,when her cell rang.She looked at the clock on the cellular phone,_3:15.Its Probably Grams checking up on me_,she thought.

"Hello,Grams."

"No,Kevin."

"Oh,hi."Phoebe said it with less inthusiasm as she usually did.

"I just called to say I'm sorry,I had to cut class with my friend,Paul and I phoned you to ask you to come wtih,but your cell was off."

"Oh...ok,your forgven,"Phoebe was starting to warm up.

"Good,'cos thats not the only reason I phoned,I also wanted to ask if you were busy on tomorrow?"

"No,my sisters are going to the movies,but I'm free."

"Well,do you want to come to my place?"

"Sure...I'd love to.What time at?"

"Around half seven?"

"Ok...bye."

"later babe."

**A/N: Well I hoped you like it.Sorry for the wait.I'm trying to add a bit of Prue**

**and Phoebe as well as Piper and Leo. More on the way A.S.A.P.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7:I like you too

**Teen Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed.Charmed belongs to the WB**

Leo and Piper were in Geography.Sitting next to each other,of course.Leo couldn't stop thinking about her.She was so beautiful,but not full of it,she was kind and considerate,and a bit shy too.He was doing his best not to just lean over and kiss her._I hope she likes me_,he thought.

"I will now give you the rest of class to discuss your projects.Remember its a joint presentatation,and they will be graded.You have exactly a week to get them finished."Said Miss Hall

"So..."Said Piper,"I bought the mini pizza's yesterday.Exactly 30,enough for the whole class,exept me and you,and an extra one for Miss Hall."

"Brilliant.Maybe if they taste nice,we could get an A."

Piper started to giggle."Whats so funny?"Asked Leo,teasing,"It was funny,but not that funny."

"I..know,"Piper caught her breath back"Its just...you.."

"Me?"Leo was starting to get confused_,Maybe she doesn't take me seriously enough.She's laughing at me,she CAN'T like me!_

"You make me laugh."Piper eventually finished."You've got a good sense of humor.I like that."

"I like you too."Leo replied,_I was just being stupid,of couse she likes me...she has too.I must be really falling for her._

They ended up chatting.Not just a quick chat,a long and deep conversation.Piper confided in Leo about how annoying it can be to be them middle sister,and Leo taught Piper a few things about how annoying it can be to be_ popular_.

And before they knew it the bell rang,"Class dismissed,"Called out Miss Hall.

"Oh...and Leo,"Said Piper as they were walking out the door,"Remember your doing the talking,'cause your better at...getting through to everyone."

"Ok,see you soon."Leo walked out the room.

"Yeah,bye."Piper had to run all the way to the science lab.

Penelope Victoria Halliwell rang the doorbell of number seven and waited patiently for an ansewer.

"Penny,"Said a tall man,about 40,"Are you hurt?Was it a demon?Do you need h.."

"No thanks.I'm fine.Can I come in?"Penny asked.

"Sure...of course...come on in."

Then the mans wife came to greet the guest.

"Hello Penny.I hope you didn't just come to see Christopher...Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Sarah.Actually it wasn't you I came to see?"

"It wasn't?"Asked Christopher.

"No it wasn't,I came here to see...to see your son."

Sarah looked puzzled,"You came to see...Leo?"

**A/N: Wow...a cliffhanger!**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE CHAPTER 8 FASTER THEN PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I accept any comments,good or bad.**


	8. Chapter 8:The End

**Teen Love**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed,it belongs to the WB television network.**

Three months after her first date with Leo.Piper was sitting on her bed,crying her eyes out.She had loved him so much and she knew that he loved her too.Their time spent together was wonderful,Piper felt that she could really open up her heart to Leo.There was nothing he didn't know about her.They would chat on the phone almost every night and did everything together,they would go out at the weekends and talk non-stop in school.Practically every girl in the school envied Piper.

A tear fell down onto Pipers knee._Why then?_she wondered,_Why did he leave me like that!_

Towards the end,Piper could sense that Leo was hiding something from her,a secret.He had told her three weeks ago today.She could remember it clearly.

_'You know how much you mean to me,'he said,gently stroking Pipers face.'But we can't be together anymore.Its against the rules.'That was the part that confused Piper the most,' What do you mean?What rules?' Leo sighed,'I can't tell you.I can't tell you anything,but I have to leave,I'm going far away and I won't ever see you again,Piper.Please don't make this any harder than it already is.'Piper was crying,she was losing one of the best things that had ever happened to her.He kissed he passionatly for the last time.'Goodbye Piper,I'll never forget you.' and he walked out of her life._

Piper sighed,that was the last time she had ever saw him.

On her desk where a few Christmas cards,from the few friends that she had.She picked up the joke card,from Louise.She knew that Lou had obvoiusly sent it to cheer her up,Piper appreciated this,but,in her heart,felt that she would never be happy the way she was with Leo again.

As she put the card back she noticed a small letter,that she was sure wasn't there before.She opened it up.

_Dear Piper,_

_I really shouldn't be writing you this letter.If they found out...But I had too,I miss you so much._

_I miss your laugh,smile,your beautiful eyes and your kind and loving personality.I hope you_

_haven't forgotten me.I'm truly sorry for all the pain I might have cost you.I will always remember_

_the happy times we shared._

_Merry Christmas._

_And before I go I want to tell you that as long as I'm in your heart My spirit will be with you forever._

_I'll always be watching over you._

_I love you,_

_Leo_

Piper cried even more as she finished reading.She looked up to the ceiling and whispered,"I love you too."

And somewhere,up in the heavens Leo heard her and smiled down upon Piper.

** THE END**


End file.
